Dr Jennifer Martha Donna Nobis-Jones
by The Eye of The Oncoming Storm
Summary: Jenny has been traveling since the day she was born, but has almost given up hope of ever finding her father. The Doctor thinks she's dead. But what happens when he takes a detour to Messaline that is seven years after he left Jenny behind? Rated T, you'll see why later.
1. Chapter 1: Messaline

_**Takes place sometime prior to "The Angels take Manhattan"**_

* * *

Amy walked into the TARDIS control room holding a book. "Doctor?"

"Hm?" The Doctor was working on a control panel. He tried to extract himself from the machinery. "Did you say- Ouch!" Amy cringed as the Doctor hit his head on something. He rubbed his head and got up off the floor. "Did you need something, Pond?" He started to fiddle with the Tardis controls.

"Can we go to Messaline?"

He froze. He kept his back to her and asked, "And why would you want to go to Messaline?"

"I was reading about it in this book. It says that it is the most beautiful garden planet in the galaxy."

"Well, there are lots of garden planets in lots of galaxies. Wouldn't you rather see the most beautiful planet in the universe?" He said beggingly.

"No, I want to see Messaline. I think it's only fair, since you're the reason my daughter's a psychopath."

_At least you _have_ a daughter._ He thought. "Alright, Messaline, 6859, 25th of... June. That's when the snow lilies bloom. It is the most gorgeous sight on the planet."

* * *

_Vrwop, vrwop, vrwop, vrwop…_

The TARDIS landed in the same spot as last time. The Doctor, Amy and Rory stepped out. "Ah, Messaline. The most beautiful planet in the galaxy." The Doctor announced.

Amy scrunched up her face. "It doesn't look like a garden planet."

"Or smell like a garden planet." Rory added. "Are you sure we're in the right place, Doctor?"

"Of course we're in the right place." The Doctor snapped. He checked his watch and frown. "But it appears that we are a little early for the snow lilies."

"How early, Doctor?" Amy asked. He ignored her. "Doctor, exactly how early are we?"

"Er, about… 800 and some years early." He cringed as he waited to be struck by Amy. She just grinned. "That just means we beat the crowds, doesn't it, Doctor?"

He smiled back. "Come along Ponds." And they started down the corridor.

"I have to say, they've cleaned up the place quite nicely since the last time I was here." The Doctor remarked.

"You've been here before?" Rory asked.

The Doctor nodded. "About, oh I don't know, eight years ago? In they're timeline, not mine. For me, it's been over two hundred years ago. And a different face."

"What happened?" Amy asked. The Doctor didn't answer. "Doctor?"

"Hello? Who's there?" A man's voice called out, and he emerged from the shadows.

"Hello, I'm the-" The Doctor was interrupted by the soldier. "Who are you? We don't have another resupply ship coming by for another month."

"I've got papers, if I might." The Doctor said. The soldier nodded. The Doctor got out the psychic paper and showed it to him. "You see, I'm-"

"Doctor Nobis-Jones, I see. Well, why didn't you say so before? Governor Pera will want to meet you. Follow me."

After the soldier's back was turned the Doctor looked at the psychic paper. _Nobis-Jones?_ He thought. _Where did he come up with that name?_

* * *

A soldier came to the governor's office. A tired looking woman looked up from her desk. "What is it?" She asked. "If it's the labor union again, tell them that-"

"It's not the labor union, ma'am."

"Oh? What is it then?"

"It-it's him, ma'am."

It took her a moment to realize. "Oh! Quickly, bring him here. Hurry up now!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Pond's Granddaughter

The soldier lead them up into the city, and to the governor's office. They were hurried into the office, where the woman greeted them warmly.

"Welcome, Doctor, welcome. I'm colonist Pera, and this is my assistant and body guard, soldier Marco. We've waited a long time for you to return."

"Yes, well, I just thought I'd pop by for a visit." The Doctor gave them a confused smile. "Er, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Why?" He asked.

Pera looked at him, confused. "Why... What?" She asked.

"Why were you waiting for me?"

Pera smiled at him. "We were waiting for you because She said that you would return."

"Who? Who is She?" Rory asked.

"Jennifer Nobis-Jones. But you may know her better as simply Jenny."

The Doctor lost his breath.

Amy noticed. "Doctor, do you know her?" She asked.

"Know her?" The Doctor breathed. "She..." He walked over to the window and leaned against the window frame.

"Maybe I can answer that question, Doctor?" Pera suggested. When he gave an almost imperceptible nod, she continued. "The last time the Doctor was here, we were in the middle of a civil war. There were these machines, progenation machines, that were used to make soldiers-"

Rory interrupted. "Sorry, what are progenation machines?"

"It takes a tissue sample, extracts the diploid cells, splits them into haploid cells, rearranges them into a different pattern and grows, _very_ quickly." The Doctor replied quietly.

"Oh, that _really_ helps." Rory said sarcastically.

Pera smiled and said, "Well, that's the best was of putting it. Anyway, they were used to make soldiers. Time, during the war, was measured by generations, not by the passage of time. Hundreds of generations died during that war, but the war itself only lasted seven days."

"Only seven days?" Amy asked, astonished.

Pera nodded. "But it wasn't the soldiers who ended the war. It was The Man Who Never Would. The Doctor."

"Well, that definitely sounds like him." Amy said.

"Except before he did, his DNA was processed in one of the progenation machines, which produced Jenny, or, as she now calls herself, Dr. Jennifer Martha Donna Nobis-Jones."

"Doctor of what?" Rory asked.

"Archeology." Pera replied.

The Doctor gave an audible groan. "Why does it always have to be archeology?"

Rory realized something. "Doctor, does that mean that she is your daughter?"

"Yes." The Doctor said quietly.

"And you just left her here? On her own?" Amy asked.

"I didn't... She wasn't..." The Doctor sighed and started again. "She was... too much like me. The General, General Cobb, the one responsible for the war, he tried to kill me. Jenny saw and... she stopped it, before I could stop _her_."

"She stopped a bullet? How did she stop...Oh." Amy and Rory realized what had happened. "_She_ stopped it."

"But she's alright now, isn't she? I mean, she's alive, yeah?" Amy asked. "So we just go find her."

"Yes but how?" The Doctor finally pulled away from the window. "How is she still alive, and how do we find her?"

"She's been looking for you, Doctor." Pera said. "She's been searching for eight years now. Since the day she was born."

"If she comes back, tell her... tell her..." He sighed. "Tell her I'm on my way."

Pera nodded. "We will, sir. You can count on us."

"Where was she headed last?" He asked.

"I don't know. She mentioned something about a festival of lights, but beyond that I don't know."

"Alright, I'll be back. Hopefully, I'll come back with Jenny, or find her here. Come along, Ponds." The trio started back down to the TARDIS.

"So where do we start, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"You and Amy are going back to Leadworth. I am going to look for my daughter."

"No, _we_ are looking for her. As a group."

"I'm not putting you in any danger she's gotten herself into. Besides, she's my daughter-"

"Which makes her our granddaughter, technically speaking." Rory interrupted.

"Doctor, you spent all that time looking for Melody." Amy added. "Now it's time to repay the favor. We'll help you. We both will."

The Doctor paused. "Come along, Ponds. Let's go find your granddaughter."


	3. Chapter 3: Umbeka

**Okay, so we're about to join Jenny in this story. We're starting about a year after she left Messaline, shortly before things start to get interesting and six years before The Doctor finds his way back to Messaline. There is going to be a long string of Jenny-centric chapters, and few chapters about the Doctor, Amy and Rory, and so on. This chapter starts out with Jenny remembering what happened on Messaline...**_**  
**_

* * *

_"I'm the Doctor, and I declare that this war is over!" The glass orb crashed to the ground, and the contents escaped into the air._

_"What's happening?" Jenny asked._

_"The gases will escape and trigger the terrraforming process." Her father said._

_"What does that mean?"_

_"It means a new world."_

_She laughed. She saw the general aim for the Doctor. She reacted. "No!" A strange feeling, an object entering her chest. Lots of pain, then none._

Must be in shock,_ she thought. She felt arms catch her and let her down gently._

_"Jenny, Jenny," she heard her father say. "Talk to me, Jenny." Martha and Donna rushed over. Martha quickly checked her pulse._

_"Is she gonna be alright?" Donna asked quietly. Jenny saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Martha shook her head. The pair moved back to give them space._

_"A new world. It's beautiful." She gasped. Her heart and lungs were slowing. Her mind was shutting down._

_"Jenny, be strong now." He pleaded. "You need to hold on Do you hear me? We've got things to do, you and me, eh? We can go anywhere." He promised. "Everywhere. You chose."_

_She nodded. "That sounds good." She said, her voice breaking. Her heart beat slower, and slower._

_"You're my daughter, and we've only just got started. You're going to be great." He said. "You're going to be more than great. You're going to be amazing. You hear me, Jenny?"_

_She tried to nod, but her body wouldn't cooperate. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come. She saw the world grow darker and dark, until it faded to nothingness. _Shouldn't I be dead?_ Jenny thought._

_She felt the Doctor draw her closer, and his grief left the smallest of cracks in his mental barrier, letting Jenny in. She saw new planets, new worlds, some ages old, some not even begun. People, his friends and family, enemies too, flashed by. So many deaths. She saw as he added her name to the list of ones he's lost, the ones to remember, lest they be forgotten in the sands of time. _Not again._ He thought. _Not her, please. Not this time.

_And all this in the briefest of windows. She heard words. _

_"Two hearts," he said. "Two hearts, she's like me. If we wait- If we just wait…"_

_"There's no sign, Doctor. There's no regeneration. She's like you, but… maybe not enough."_

_"No." The Doctor breathed. "Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like me."_

Is that such a bad thing?_ Jenny thought as he lay her gently on the ground._

_She heard him move, heard him cocking a gun, and silence falling on the room, but she could guess what was happening. _No, father, stop! Don't do this!_ She pleaded from inside her mind._

_"I never would," he said. "Have you got that? I. Never. Would. When you start this new world - this world of Human and Hath - Remember that! Make the foundation of this society - A man who never would!" A gun clattered to the ground._

* * *

Jenny woke. She didn't sleep much, but when she did, she always dreamt about her father. She'd been traveling on her own for about a year now. The initial rush of traveling had worn off a while ago. Now, her only goal was looking for her anomalous father.

Autopilot disengaging in sixty seconds for standard landing procedure. Please come to the cockpit to manually land the ship. **"Autopilot disengaging in sixty seconds."**

Jenny got up and moved toward the front of the ship. She was about to land on Umbeka. Not the best or most interesting of destinations but she needed money, and she heard that there were jobs here.

The ice covered continent painted a bleak picture as she landed. "Ok, what do I do know?" She asked herself. She knew that Umbeka was cold, but not this cold. The communication link snapped and crackled.

"Unidentified ship, please state your name, your intention on this planet and duration of stay."

"Jenny, a job, and however long it takes me to earn some money." She replied.

"Sorry, what was your name again?" The man asked.

"Jenny."

The man paused. "Just… Jenny?"

She rolled her eyes. "My full name is Jennifer Martha Donna Nobis-Jones of my own self from Messaline."

The attendant paused. "Jenny, welcome to Umbeka. If you come to the registration office, we'll get your papers in order and-"

"I'm sorry, but it looks freezing out there and..."

The attendant just laughed and said, "-You don't have the right equipment. Don't worry, people come here all the time and don't know what they're in for. I'll send someone out to help you."

* * *

Jenny waited near the airlock until someone buzzed the ship. She opened the outer airlock doors to let the person in.

"Hi, you must be Jenny." The man said. He shook her hand and introduced himself. "I'm Nate."

"Hello, Nate." She smiled at him.

He just stood for a second staring before speaking. "Um, here is the winter stuff you needed. Effective at minus 50 degrees."

"It gets that cold?" Jenny asked as she put it on.

"Only during the day." He replied with a smile. "So, you're from Messaline?"

"Yup."

"Isn't that a colony planet?"

"Yeah," Jenny answered. "What about it?"

"Well, new planet, new start," he said. "Anyone would have traded everything for a second chance on a new planet. Even I would, just for the adventure of it. Why'd you leave?"

"Have you ever heard of the Seven Day War?" She asked him.

"Yeah, that was pretty recent. Why?"

"Did you know it took place on Messaline?"

Nate shook his head.

"Generation after generation from the progenation machines being born and dying in the same day, not even realizing what was going on. That's why the war seemed like it had gone on so long. I was progenated on the last day, when the war ended. It was my father who ended it, actually. Except he thought I'd died, and he left without me. So I went to look for him."

Nate listened carefully. "It sounds like you've told this story more than once."

Jenny slid the parka over her and smiled at him again. "I figure the more people I tell, the more likely he is to hear it. I'm ready now."

It took him a moment to remember himself. "Right. If you'll follow me, I'll show you a special little spot the locals like to call The Registration Office." He offered her his arm.

"Ah. What girl in their right mind would refuse that offer?" She took his arm and opened the airlock.

* * *

_**Not entirely sure of what people will think of the memory... dream... thing. But I think it is entirely possible and it's one of my favorite parts so far. As well as "Why does it always have to be archeology?" That cracked me up writing it.  
**_

_**Thank you, Twofer, for letting me use a bit of your story, Raising Amelia. For those of you who haven't read it, at least check it out. It's brilliant.  
**_

_**Thank you all commenting, favoriting and following! **_

_**R&R, please!**_


End file.
